The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Syngonium plant, botanically known as Syngonium podophyllum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Confetti’.
The new Syngonium is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Syngonium podophyllum cultivar Regina Red, not patented. The new Syngonium was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Jun. 6, 2003 in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. from within a population of plants of ‘Regina Red’.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since June, 2003, in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Syngonium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.